Fireworks
by Honeypuff Moonmoon
Summary: Train's thoughts as he sits on his rooftop and watches the fireworks. What happened and what might have happened between him and Saya. One-shot


Fireworks

Fireworks

**A/N****: Hey everyone, this is just a little one-shot. Train sits on his rooftop watching the fireworks going off in the distance and his thoughts drift to Saya.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Train Heartnet stared at the bright fireworks exploding in the distance with a blank expression on his face. Amazing colours filled the dark night sky, red and yellow and green, bright happy colours, celebrating life. There were no dull fireworks that mourned or grieved.

Every year Train came up to his rooftop in the city to just stare at the fireworks, every single year. And although his face didn't betray any emotion, his eyes did. He watched the fireworks every year with sadness. Unlike the fireworks he didn't celebrate, he mourned.

To him fireworks weren't festive and frivolous. They couldn't mark a happy occasion, in fact just the opposite. To Train they were the painful reminder of a lost friend. A friend he could have saved, should have saved. The fireworks reopened his wounds every year and he allowed it, he came out especially for it. To remember her.

He clenched his fists, Saya, he missed her, her warm smile, and her outgoingness that had drawn him out of his shell and made him her friend. Her bright flowered yukata, in which she had unapologetically claimed to look cute in, and Train could only admit to himself she did.

Her childishness, when she had met up with him while he was running for his life and started a race. Her competitiveness, when she had shot past him and won in that very same race. The way she was nothing less than her unapologetic self and taught him to be too. Her opinions that she wasn't afraid to voice and that had taught him to think for himself.

Her soft heartedness. She had hung out with three children who were having no luck at the carnival games and had with that same competitiveness won all the games the three of them could think of. The fact that she could bear to be around someone like him, a Number, Black Cat.

Saya…

Train thought of what might have been had she lived. Could there have been something more than just the friendship they shared? Perhaps. Could it have become more serious? Could there have been a family? Did he dare think of it? No.

If he wondered about what might have been too much it could and would eventually envelope him and drive him insane. He gazed at a particularly grand firework as it shot into the sky and fanned out, but he did allow himself to wonder about it once and only once a year.

She was the reason he couldn't just mindlessly kill anymore. He remembered that when he had first killed it had made him tremble violently and Sephiria had calmly told him that it would become easier in time, the more he killed. It did and after some time he could kill, pulling the trigger without so much as a blink. It really was quite easy.

Then he saw that monster, Creed, standing over her body, her lifeless body and smiling triumphantly at Train, claiming that he had killed the witch. The sight had sickened Train. He could see Creed's reflection smiling, smiling at him in the blood pooling around Saya. It shook him to the core of his being.

He couldn't kill after that, he didn't want to unless it was Creed's life he would be taking. After a while even that rage had worn off, gone away. When he had shot him and she had steadied his gun…

Train couldn't really remember the explosion by the docks, he had woken up in an unknown place to two people who would become his closest friends, _next to her_, he thought. He had asked about her desperately but they had told him that they hadn't seen her.

Train frowned; maybe she was still alive… out there somewhere bothering some guy where he sat on his rooftop and stealing all his milk. Train chuckled to himself, _maybe_, he thought and stood up. He cast a last glance over his shoulder to the bright fireworks and left with his wounds reopened.

What Train Heartnet didn't know was that not so far off a young woman wearing a brand new flowered yukata twirled about sticking cotton candy into her mouth and grinning happily at anybody who passed her by. She still had to go dunk the man in the water and shoot the little ducks but first she had to get a drink.

She twirled her way to one of the many food and drink stands in the carnival. She giggled and held on to the counter for a little while to let the dizziness clear before grinning at the guy behind the counter.

"One big bottle of milk please!" she asked with a warm smile, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

Saya…

I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did or didn't and what I could improve and if there was anythingthat bothered you, reviews are appreciated!

Happy reading and happy writing!

**The Goose :D**

**PS. Summertime readers, I am working really hard on that fic too! I want to complete it so that updates can come more regularly, so keep an eye out and please try to understand that things are going a bit rough.**


End file.
